<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty hotel rooms by dude_im_hella_tired, SaltyPaint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507256">Dirty hotel rooms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dude_im_hella_tired/pseuds/dude_im_hella_tired'>dude_im_hella_tired</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPaint/pseuds/SaltyPaint'>SaltyPaint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DSAF, Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Henry Miller-Mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, davesport - Freeform, these bitches gay good for them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dude_im_hella_tired/pseuds/dude_im_hella_tired, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPaint/pseuds/SaltyPaint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Dave share a hotel room in vegas...certain things get revealed about Dave</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty hotel rooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long night, Dave and Jack had finally gone through with Dave's plan, and it worked! And now they were in Vegas.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm tired and low-key drunk" Dave slurred, opening the door haphazardly, dragging Jack in with him, Jack groaned in agreeance, they shuffled into their shared room “this is not gonna feel good in the morning” Jack chuckled, sitting down on their bed, which was also shared, but could you blame them? It's Vegas and they worked in a pizzeria that only paid them in tokens, they are to put it simply...broke.</p><p> </p><p>“Sportsy, ‘m gonna smoke, want one?” Dave waved a cigarette for Jack from across the room, he was standing by the window, the soft breeze, a mix between cold and hot weather, made him feel something...he’s not sure what it was that he was feeling but it was something alright.</p><p> </p><p>“No, thanks Dave, I'm just gonna go to bed” Jack said dressing down to his undershirt and boxers, he pulled the covers over him, letting his head hit the pillow, a wave of sleepiness washing over him, all he heard as he felt himself drifting off to sleep, was the loud cars and drunken people outside their room...their room, something about that felt so reassuring to him, he slowly fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Dave was looking out the window, watching the cars and the drunken people make their way down the street, something about this was oddly calming, it wasn’t a quiet city for sure but it was so different from Bakersfield, he felt free, finally...and he wasn’t alone, he looked over at Jack who was calmly sleeping, 'his Jack...his old sport...his friend' he took one last long drag from his cigarette before putting it out on the windowsill, flicking it out of the window.</p><p> </p><p>He walked over to the opposite side from Jack, he dressed down to his boxers and undershirt. he pulled himself under the covers, looking up towards the ceiling, he could hear Jack’s soft snoring from his left. something about his friend sleeping next to him made him feel so...safe and relaxed. He found himself drifting off to sleep to Jack’s snores.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dave slowly started to wake up, feeling warm and...nice, but he felt something or rather <em> someone </em> pressed against his chest, legs intertwined and such.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his face grow warm, looking down at Jack, who was snuggling into his chest. a part of him felt his heart swell up and another part of him felt guilt, why was he feeling this way towards his friend, his <em> best </em>friend. Jack would hate him if he knew the way Dave thought about him from time to time, and he can’t bare the thought of Jack leaving him...alone, with no one...what would he do if Jack left him, Dave started to panic, his breathing slowly getting faster, this was enough to wake Jack up.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Dave?” Jack groaned as he detangled himself from Dave “are you okay? What time is it?” Jack looked past the windows and saw the night sky still prevalent as ever. He looked over at Dave who’s breath hadn’t caught up with him “uh-I-y-yea, no I’m fine Sportsy” Dave looked over at him, he couldn’t tell what expression it was that the purple man was giving him “are you sure, Davey? Y’know I'm here for ya, right?” Jack smiled softly, gently grabbing Dave's hand.</p><p> </p><p>Dave felt tears sting his eyes, and before he could even stop he found himself crying “I-I’m sorry I'm just such a horrible friend, I'm disgusting! I shouldn’t be thinking this way, I'm such a disgrace! Henry was right” Dave sobbed out, gripping Jack’s hand “Dave, what?? What are you talking about? Take a deep breath” Jack put his other hand on Dave’s cheek, wiping his tears, Dave took a couple deep breaths, calming himself “I..I..I have feelings for you, but, but it’s more than normal feelings, old sport, I-I love you” Dave spoke quickly “what..?” Jack blinked in disbelief, Dave liked him? No scratch that, <b> <em>Loved</em> </b> him…</p><p> </p><p>”Dave I-” Jack was interrupted by Dave “I knew it, you’re disgusted, I'm sorry, Jack please don’t leave me” Dave pleaded, both hands landing on Jack, holding him tightly “Dave!” Jack spoke loudly “I-I'm sorry” he cleared his throat “sorry, I'm...I, ugh, Dave...I have feelings for you too, i love you too” Jack chuckled, caressing Dave’s cheek, Dave blushed at those words.</p><p> </p><p>“I ..I wanted to tell you for some time now, but I was too scared that you would stop being my friend...but I never knew you felt this way” Jack let out a sigh, the hand Dave was gripping was softly holding his hand now. Jack went ahead and intertwined their fingers, giving Dave a loving smile. He carefully lifted Dave's hand to his face, placing a soft kiss to his knuckles. "O-old sport" Dave sobbed out, his heart was racing. He didn't know what to do with himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey...." Jack cupped Dave’s cheek "it’s okay, Davey" he pulled Dave in for a kiss, it was soft and loving, the kiss went on for a bit, both men lost in their love, eventually Jack pulled away from Dave, laughing a bit “I can’t believe it...this feels like a dream” Jack spoke softly, lying back down next to Dave, he pulled Dave closer “S-sportsy” Dave chuckled hugging jack back.</p><p><br/>
Jack felt so happy, but he was also tired, he felt himself drift off slowly in the arms of his lover, Dave did the same, dry tear streaks on his cheeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Steven murdered me in this one, mothrfucker really came for me<br/>i would write one serious line<br/>he would go "0///0 d-dave chan?!"<br/>i questioned my sanity</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>